


Touch The Sky

by PlaidShirtsandTanCoats (rinincali)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinincali/pseuds/PlaidShirtsandTanCoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One summer night, Dean is lying on the Impala when he realizes that he would rather spend the moment with Castiel than alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy and sweet, enjoy!

Dean leaned back on the windshield of the Impala and released a relaxed sigh as he stared up at the clear night sky. The warm summer air surrounded him and he found that a certain sense of contentment settled in his chest. While the contentment stayed, Dean still felt as though something was missing in the moment. Sam was asleep in the passenger seat, they hadn't been able to find a hotel before Dean needed a rest and Sam was already exhausted. So while Dean wasn't truly alone, he felt like sharing the moment with someone else. His mind drifted with thoughts of striking blue eyes and unruly brown hair. He knew exactly who he wished was here with him.

"Dean." A rough voice resounded through the otherwise silent and still night air.

Dean started, sitting upright and smiled nervously at Castiel's sudden arrival.

"Uh, hey Cas." He greeted as his hand reached back and kneaded at his neck nervously.

"Is there a reason you called me?" Cas rumbled, approaching where Dean sat on the hood of the Impala.

"I... I didn't really... Call you, per se." Dean muttered quickly.

"I would not be here if you had not."

Dean huffed as his heart pounded in his chest. The words he needed were on the tip of his tongue.

"I was thinking of you..." He managed quietly. "Because I wanted to share this with you."

Cas tilted his head in the way only Cas could, confusion crossing his features.

"Share what, Dean?"

"This." Dean breathed out, motioning to the stars and open expanse lying in front of them. "Tonight. The stars, just, sitting on the Impala. Not thinking about a hunt, or the apocalypse, or anything."

Cas' confused expression remained in place, though he appeared to relax part way through Dean's explanation of himself. He didn't speak, only slowly made his way onto the hood of the Impala, laying back against the windshield like he saw Dean doing when he first arrived.

Dean stared on in a surprised silence before he joined Cas, settling in beside the warm angel. He could feel his heart still pounding at an excited pace, and he slowly shifted his hand until it came into contact with Castiel's. There was a moment where Dean's breath stopped before he wrapped his fingers around Castiel's own and intertwined them. Cas provided no comment but allowed the motion, preferring to let the silent night air envelop them. They laid there for a nearly immeasurable amount of time, just the two of them together, content to do nothing but simply be. The action was so expressive in it's reservation, poetic, free.

Dean finally broke the silence, having released a deep breath before speaking.

"Castiel." He said softly.

"Yes, Dean?"

"I'm glad you're here right now." Dean turned his head, finding that Castiel's infinitely deep eyes were already on him. Dean couldn't help but stare into the angel's eyes, and Cas stared right back. Dean felt Cas squeeze his hand gently between them and slowly, very slowly, they moved towards one another. Dean felt as though his chest was about to explode as they moved so close they were breathing the other's air. Lips brushed and Dean would have sworn something inside of his body exploded. He initiated an actual kiss, catching Cas' lips with his own. It was slow, soft, chaste, even. It shifted, changed into more, while still refraining from any form of escalation. This wasn't about passion, or heat, or anything of sexual nature. This was about them, about their bond. Dean released Castiel's hand, only to lift it to his cheek. It lingered there for a few moments before sliding up into Castiel's hair, which was softer than he could have ever imagined. Their lips continued to move together and Dean had never felt so grounded in his entire life. This was where Dean belonged. He belonged with his angel, the being who would give anything for him and ask nothing in return.

They finally pulled apart, eyes reopening and chests rising and falling against one another. The silence between them stretched on before the both of them broke into soft smiles, hints of gentle laughter escaping their lips. Maybe there should have been more words between them, maybe that shouldn't have happened at all. But in that moment, all that mattered is that they were together and for once, they were happy.


End file.
